1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specific performance technique for an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly, to a technique of controlling generation of a tone to be generated by the specific performance technique for the electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic musical instrument realizing a wind instrument (for instance, a saxophone) by using an electronic technique, a conventional technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2605761, which technique allows a player to use player's blowing intensity and/or strength of biting a mouthpiece of the wind instrument as musical parameters and to give a blowing performance of the wind instrument in accordance with characteristic values of such musical parameters.
Further, another conventional technique employed in the electronic musical instrument is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2712406 and 3389618, which technique detects a position and/or movement of the tongue of the player of the wind instrument (a tonging playing) to control a sound in generation of the wind instrument.
There are several playing techniques for the typical wind instruments, such as the simply blowing into the wind instrument, tonging playing, and a specific performance, that is, the player of the wind instrument utters a voice while he/she is blowing into the wind instrument, thereby generating growling tones.
The conventional technique in the electronic musical instrument does not allow the player to give the specific performance by uttering a voice while he/she is blowing into the wind instrument.
The present invention provides an electronic musical instrument which detects that the player has uttered a voice while he/she is blowing into the wind instrument, and generates tones specific to the wind instrument.